John Wells (Earth-616)
| HistoryText = The Human Torch and Toro are in Hollywood again working on a film about their crime fighting exploits. After shooting a scene where a "squealer" gets shot and the Torch bust the shooter, the set is is closed for the night. The director Mr. Maxwell thanks the two heroes for their help and tells them about his next film "Golden Dreams", casting the young actress Mona Trent in the lead roll. As the Torch and Toro prepare to leave, they notice that John Wells, the actor who was playing the squealer who got shot, hasn't gotten up off the ground. Checking it out, they are shocked to find that the man is dead. They are told that the prop man, Jerry Buck loaded the guns with only blanks. When they call Jerry to the set he confirms this and tells them that only John had the gun after it was loaded. Soon they are confronted by camera man Homer Hamlin who tells them that he photographed a picture that proves who replaced the blanks with live rounds. Taking them to his photo studio, they catch a man trying to steal the photographic evidence. The Torch knocks the man out and they learn that he is Ted Terrence. They look at the photo and see that it is of Mona placing a gun in John's jacket. When they demand answers from Ted, he tells them that he is in love with Mona. Just then the police arrive and search the set. They find a marriage certificate between Mona and Ted, and a letter from Wells threatening to reveal this information to Mona's employers who's contract specifically stated that she refrain from getting married for at least five years. Mona pleads her innocence, but with the evidence stacked up against her, Mona is arrested. Mr. Maxwell is undaunted and continues with his shooting of "Golden Dreams", planning on filming the lead roll shots later when a replacement is cast. Unconvinced that the case is closed, the Torch takes Toro back to the police department to get another look at Hamlin's damning photograph. Upon closer examination, the Torch is convinced that Homer Hamlin is the real killer. They race to the location where the film crew is shooting "Golden Dreams" and are directed to Hamlin's cabin by Ace Maxwell. However, there is a trap waiting for them and they plunge through the floor into a pool of quicksand. Quick thinking, the two flame on and make a rope of flame to pull themselves out of the mire. They then quickly round up Homer and Ace. The two confess to their crimes, explaining that they used to run an actors agency, that routinely underpaid their actors. When John Wells threatened to expose them, they arranged to have him killed. They then doctored the photo of Mona and famed her because she had spurned their interests in her. With the plot revealed, the Torch and Toro turn Hamlin and Maxwell over to the police and Mona is cleared of the murder charges. Free again, Mona is offered her role back and a new contract with the movie studio. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * History Text extracted from the Synopsis for "The Fatal Fifth Bullet" in Human Torch Comics Vol 1 22 edited by Nausiated | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}